Notice Me
by Queenkiwi
Summary: Sometimes life has a way of catching you when you’re not prepared. All you can do is to brace yourself for the ride. No matter the time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: This is a one-shot I started writing roughly about 3 years ago and then forgot about until I found it on my old computer. It's a little dry in the beginning but I decided to try and breathe some life into it and this is the result.

Happy reading to you all and good day!

* * *

-

-

-

**Please Notice**

-

-

-

-

-

_Of untold stories and adventures_

_I was dreaming_

_Like a never ending echo _

_It was bleeding_

_Refusing to set me free_

_-_

_Newer once did I notice_

_The Now I was losing_

_Or the road I was taking_

_Until one day I realized_

_The Now that I was losing_

_Was the Now where I was living_

"_Please Notice"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The green bench she occupied had been warmed by the sun for hours before she got there and was now warming her bare legs and sandaled feet in the most pleasing manner. A breeze kept her cool, blowing over her skin and making her yellow sundress dance at the edges. The wind created a soothing rustling sound in the green leaves above her head while bringing her the sweet scent of flowers. It made her want to take deep breaths of air every now and then.

It was so nice now that spring had finally arrived.

Normally, she would be happy on such a day. But strangely she couldn't find that joy.

In the distance she could hear children playing with a dog. Laughing and occasionally squealing in a joyful manner only children could.

The dog was barking and wagging it's tail at the children and their antics as they laughed. He ran around them in circles as they threw a ball between themselves with the dog running from one to the other trying to catch it. But his legs were so short it was more like bouncing than running.

The eldest of the pair, a boy of about ten, was teasing the dog from time to time. Pretending to throw the ball, only to hide it behind his back. The dog fell for it every time. Or maybe, Kagomes though and crossed her legs to stop the persistent wind from blowing up her dress to high, indulged them every time.

Their parents chastised them occasionally if they got to loud, while packing up drinks and different snacks for them all to share among themselves. The mother looked busy as she set down the plastic utensils, looking up occasionally to glance at her children with watchful eyes.

The father was still in his business suit. He had probably come there directly from work but had taken off his shoes, socks and his jacket. Leaning back with his hands as support on the green grass with a few straws sticking out between his outstretched fingers, he looked relaxed and happy. Far from the business shark Kagome though him to be.

The park was packed with families, friends and lovers enjoying the sun of the early spring. No matter where she looked she could see people sitting as a couple or as a group. Well okay, not that guy sitting on the bench across from her. He didn't count. But who would be happy wearing a big black sweater with a giant hood efficiently hiding him from the happiness around him?

No one seemed to notice him where he sat, but he looked suspicious. Like a drug addict at the subway with his torn jeans and slouching body language screaming, I'm-relaxed-now-but-say-hi-and-I'll-bite-your-head-off.

The picture the family made behind him was far more pleasant, and made a sharp contrast to the dark and quiet man.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw the parents laughing at their children's small arguments over who was the victor in the game with a confused dog in the middle staring transfixed at the red ball in the boys hands with the occasional hesitant wag of his tail.

It reminded her of her own childhood when her parents would take her and her brother to a similar park. And she and Souta would play just like the kids before her did now. Her mother and father would sit on the grass with the nearly ancient and well used picnic basket filled with everything needed for a long day outdoors. Her mother would always pack extra oranges that were very carefully peeled by her father before he divided the juicy fruit pieces between her and her brother. Kagome remembered on day when she had decided to help her father peel the oranges.

Something that she thought was very important back then because it was daddy's job, so surely it must be very hard and tedious? But her young chubby fingers and her blunt fingernails made the job impossible with the fruits thick peel blocking her from the goal. Her father had tried to help her and had started to peel it at the top saying that she could take the bottom which he claimed was the hardest part for him. She had never been as proud in her short years as she was when she finally held the fully peeled orange in her small hands out for her parents inspection and saw her father smile for _her_.

She didn't have many memories of her father, but those she remembered, be it certain smells, smiles or goodnight kisses- she loved him. Otherwise why would she think about him so often?

More often than not on those brilliantly happy days would her mother be leaning on her husband who held her securely to his chest with his head on the top of her head. Those were the happy days when no one was troubled.

She missed those days.

She was feeling so terribly out of place and wished that someone would come and sit with her. It didn't matter who it was. It could be a crazy bird lady or even the drug addict and she wouldn't mind.

Well, okay. Not the drug addict, but _someone_.

Just so that she wouldn't be the only one alone. It was a stupid feeling, but it felt like she was doing something wrong and everyone knew it. Thinking it was strange that she was there by herself. That she didn't have any friends or that something was wrong with her. As if… She didn't really belong there.

"_I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone was here." _

_She was sitting in the dark again. Wearing her familiar cotton kimono and her giant boomerang laying beside her within arms reach. Kagome could hardly see her in the darkness of the night, and she couldn't help but to wonder how Sango knew it was her. Not even caring about the shadows in the forest groves, hollows or the branches rustling around her, when did Sango become so careless?. _

"_Um, that's okay. You don't need to apologize. I just wanted to check if you needed any help with the firewood….", Kagome answered Sango hesitantly. "Did you want to be alone?"_

"_No. I'm fine". Sango said as she discreetly wiped her face with her sleeve. Kagome almost missed it because her back was turned to her, but she caught it. _

"_Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want… Eh, or leave you alone…?" _

_Sango stood up and squared her shoulders before turning to her with a small smile, "I'm fine. Let's head back to camp before they start looking for us."_

_But she wasn't fine. And she really never was to begin with, was she? _

Why did she come here again? Why did she have to be here? And why did everyone else have to be so damn happy? She tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear and huffed angrily at her self. Really, it was irrational. She had nothing to be annoyed about. It was spring so of course they were happy. They should be. She should be.

"_What are you smiling about?"_

"_Huh?" Kagome blinked at him innocently as he looked at her in a strangely calm manner. He looked so relaxed and unlike himself she almost forgot the question. _

"_Nothing really. Just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

_She started, "What? I don't know. It's nothing". _

_Inuyasha's expression melted away and he looked away from her and said in a gruff manned, "Fine, keep it to yourself then. Don't tell me. What do I care?"_

"_Well excuse me!"_

_She didn't have the courage then and neither did he. But they both knew. _

She should be happy.

This was how it was suppose to be. What kind of person was she if she couldn't even be happy for those around her? She would be a horrible person that's what she'd be. A horrible, egotistical person, and she knew she wasn't. It wasn't the happy faces that bothered her. It was something else. But what was it?

Some people were just out on walks or jogging to get into shape. Something she also should be doing, but she had gotten lazy after her great adventures in the past. She just couldn't find it in herself to run for any other reason than for her life. _'Figures I'm the kind of person who needs a demon hot on my trail to get the motivation'. _

Even the people in that reality show her grandfather insisted on watching would probably agree with her philosophy on exercise. The one with the people who wanted to lose weight but stubbornly claimed they didn't have time to exercise.

Well, just place a pissed of demon behind them, and they would find the time.

She laughed quietly at her mental picture of the grim reaper running after her, lifting his skirt like robe and swinging his blade, trying to catch her. Of course if that was to happen now, she would probably hold up her hands and gasp for breath after ten minutes, "Wait…Death, hold on… Just…", _huff puff_, "Give me a sec, would ya"?

The last three years had been spent at school, her part time job, or at her families shrine to help out cleaning, selling trinkets, organizing her grandfathers "treasures" in the shed and greeting guests.

Sometimes she was required to wear the traditional miko garb that reminded her so much of the ones so common in feudal Japan, and yet managed to remind her of how different they were. The fabric was not as rough as back then, nor was it as thick. It almost felt fake or like some kind of cheap Halloween costume whenever she though about the differences. Like she was playing dress up.

Then again, so much had changed over the years, so why not the miko outfit? Still a small part of her couldn't help but to think that she would rather be wearing the clothes of old than these new modern ones designed to look more appealing to the eyes instead of based on endurance or resistance to the harsh weather.

It had taken her some time to get used to this life. It was her old life, but to pick it up again and leaving her life in the feudal era was hard. Because that also meant saying goodbye to her friends. The well wouldn't let her pass anymore, making it impossible to return. Leaving her with her painfully ordinary and plain demon free life.

"_You won't leave will you?" Shippo had asked her with pleading eyes. "You won't disappear?"_

"_I won't disappear. Where would I go?" She had answered him as she dragged her fingers through his red hair under the sleeping pallet. _

"_You went away… You jumped and never came back." He said as he gripped her sleeping attire a little harder just as if he wanted to make sure she wouldn't be taken away by some mystical force right then and there.._

"_What? Then who would bring you crayons and candy?" She laughed a little at that but Shippo got angry when he spat, "It isn't like that!", efficiently silencing her._

_It was quiet for awhile and Kagome stopped her hand movement as her smile died and she went somber. _

"_Silly. I always come back." _

She couldn't come back. She had jumped and never returned.

She mourned when she realized that all of her friends were dead and had been dead for 500 years. Her mother had comforted her the way only mothers could, rocked her like a child when it was to hard for her. Murmuring words of comfort that Kagome barely heard but needed none the less as she clutched onto her like a crutch. Letting her mothers familiar smell and arms encircle her in a protective cage from the harsh outside world until she could face it again.

She was more than happy to hide away and forget everything. But life will only let you hide for so long. It won't take it long to find you again.

With life there comes responsibilities and expectations. You can't always expect people to catch you when you fall. Because in the end, it all depends on you. Either you can sit at home in the dark waiting for it to be alright again, or you can go out there and face it.

"_What are you doing Miroku?"_

_She had found him alone in the outskirts of the village. His robes were easily discerned from the wilderness around him. He was sitting in the shade of a big tree facing a small spring than ran through the lush forest and provided the villagers with water for their crops._

_His back was straight and his eyes were closed. As always he was fingering the beads in his hand. Kagome imagined it was a habit he had gained from worrying to much. She only hoped it helped to sooth him._

"_I am meditating". _

"_Oh…" She sat down next to him with her legs crossed and just watched him for awhile as he drifted of into himself again. Though she wondered, "For how long will you be meditating? The others won't be back for awhile and well…"._

_He opened his eyes and stared ahead of him, "When you are troubled meditating will help you focus on what really matters." _

"_Really? Does it help?"_

_He chuckled at that and gave her a glance, "Have you ever heard the saying- If you have a problem that you know how to solve, then don't worry. But if you have a problem you can't solve there is no point in worrying?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_That there is no point of worrying over matters you can change as well as not to worry over things you have no control of."_

"_It makes sense." _

"_Well I am trying to convince myself that those words are true…"_

Kagome did. She left the house on her own and gave herself a chance to start over. She saw her friends, celebrated birthdays and went out to have fun every once in awhile. She even took a job at a local store where she worked part-time so she could attend night classes.

She kept on living.

Somehow she kept on living the life she had been forced to accept as her own again.

She still mourned but with time it got easier. She could face the reality of the situation and move on like her mother encouraged her to. But she could remember an incident only a year ago, when her mother was spring cleaning.

It was an ordinary day. Just like yesterday and the day before that. The same routine as always. Kagome had just gotten home from her shift when the smell of pine hit her nose. It was so strong when it came to her senses, like a blanket wrapping around her. So potent, so palpable she could almost feel him. And for a moment her mind went blank when she _did_.

"_Ka…Kagome…"_

She froze at the door flooded with memories of the one she associated with the scent. Almost as if in a trance she hung up her coat, took of her shoes and went to her room in silence.

She didn't say anything, but her mother was outside her door with her head hanging against the frame, biting her lip to keep herself from going into her daughters room where Kagome broke down. She just silently listened.

This year it was the scent of tropical flowers instead. Her mother wanted to spare her daughter the pain it had caused her. '_Really'_, Kagomes mind tiredly sighed, _'I need to grow up. I can't break down and cling to my mothers skirt all the time. I'm to old for that'._

The birds twittered happily in the tree above her head as she berated herself. She looked up just in time to see a blue-gray bird fly off the branch it had occupied. Wings spread wide it seemingly glided in the air with little to no effort. It even dared to dive down to the road where a biker was speeding forward only to gracefully rise in the air again and settle on a branch where he seemed to puff up and loudly start to twitter to the other birds. Maybe he was bragging about his brave deed.

It was something strangely peaceful over this time of year. Everyone seemed so relaxed now when the cold had receded with the promise of summer. Even Kagome felt her tense back ease up under the suns gentle caresses of warmth spreading all the way to her fingertips and toes. She was happy that winter was now officially over. No more dull gray skies, cold rainfalls freezing you to the core, or heavy snowfalls muting the sounds of the world.

One man especially seemed pleased over the spring weather. He walked right past her with his wife. They were both wrinkled and had gray hair that still had strands of dark in them. The woman was a head shorter than him and had the most carefree laugh Kagome had ever heard. '_I used to laugh like that'_, came the unbidden thought.

The man she was with just smiled at her in a gentle way as he continued his story, making his wife's eyes brighter with each word. She only caught fragments of the moment they shared as they went right past her. The smell of old people and way to strong perfume wafted to her nose as they breezed by in a stride. Kagome couldn't help but to sneezed.

Her eyes followed them briefly down the path they had chosen as she very discretely wiped her nose. She watched how their arms were linked together and how his wrinkled old hand rested atop of his wife's. It was sweet, she thought, how they could look so in love even now when they probably had been a couple for years. Smiling gently she shook her head and raised her right wrist to look at her watch.

They were late.

Slumping in her seat she decided to wait half an hour. If they didn't show up until then she would leave. She couldn't sit alone in the park all day. It was a warm day and she would rather spend it with her family if she could. But her friends had insisted she'd come. She had relented and promised them, with her honor at stake, that she would be there. But now they were very…very late. And Kagome started to wonder if maybe they had forgotten about her all together. Or maybe she was at the wrong place at the wrong time? She couldn't help the snort at that.

She leaned her head back and watched the clouds lazily moving in the blue sky. That one looked a little like a dragonhead, she decided looking at said cloud with bored eyes. And the one beside it was a strong warrior with a drawn blade. He looked ready to strike the beast down with one clean swipe of his sword.

'_Maybe'_, she mentally debated as she looked up at the epic battle of the clouds, '_they'll decide to show up just after I left_'? Then they would most undoubtedly ask her the next day, "Where _were _you?", in a slightly accusing manner. After she'd given her mumbled reply they would once again force her to leave her beloved peace at home to 'hang out'. And activity they seemed to love.

Not that she didn't enjoy being with her friends. It was just that lately she had started to feel a bit detached. As if she was there, but she really wasn't. Maybe her life wasn't exiting enough and her brain was slowly rotting away in lack of stimulation. It was a sad theory, but strangely she couldn't cast it aside. .

A boys voice was heard shouting something not to far away from where she was sitting but Kagome tuned it out in favor of delving into her own thoughts, which was a big mistake as suddenly there was the most unexpected collision with the back of her head.

"OW!", she startled, clutching her head in her hands while turning around to see who it was that dared to attack her when she wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?", a boy said jogging over to her. When she didn't answer him but continued to rub her abused head while staring at the toy laying in the grass by his feet with a surprised face, he said with a guilty tone, "I tried to warn you, but you didn't seem to hear me". Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he gave her an appeasing smile.

The wind tousled his wild black hair when Kagome stopped glaring at the bright orange Frisbee laying innocently on the ground to look up at her apologizing offender.

'_O my gosh'_

She couldn't help but blush when she saw his broad smile. All he needed was some glitter, oil and some dramatic music in the background to make the image complete. _'That smile reminds me so much of…'_, she didn't allow herself to finish that sentence even in her head.

"That's okay", she managed to get out after an awkward silence. The boy looked relieved at her answer and bent to pick up the toy. After retrieving it he apologized again, "I really didn't mean to. I mean, it's not like I'm so desperate to try to knock out girls at the park to get their attention". He gave a strained laugh when he realized the insinuation of that statement.

Kagome laughed lightly at his joke and started to think that maybe the park wasn't such a horrible place to be after all, when she heard a girl call out to them, "Hey, Kain! Are you coming?"

The boys eyes widened slightly as if he had forgotten all about his girlfriend before he scrambled and started with a light jog towards his girl. "I gotta go! Sorry about your head!"

He waved at her over his shoulder, the horrible bright colored toy clutched to his chest with his other hand. Kagome hesitantly waved back before slumping back to her previous seat.

She didn't bother to look at who it was he ran to.

'_Huh'_, and unwelcome voice said in her head when he abandoned her and returned to his summer crush, _'Another trait they shared. How odd_.'

Her eyes became distant again when she straightened her skirt and faced forward only to have her stare focused on the drug addict sitting across from her. At least she thought he was a drug addict. Or maybe he was very cold and that's why he chose to wear that horribly thick looking sweater? How could he be cold? Kagome for her part was sweating and praying her thanks to whoever came up with the wonderful invention- deodorant.

Her butt was starting to go numb, she noticed as she tried to get more comfortable on the bench. She was longing for a nice long stretch. Maybe she could take a short walk before her friends got there? No, it's better to stay incase they would show up and didn't find her, thinking they had been ditched. Then again, they were terribly late. Maybe it was she who had gotten ditched? She shook herself to get rid of that thought. They were her friends! They wouldn't do that to her. Maybe something had happened?

She wasn't really seeing him as her mind wandered. But he seemed to feel her eyes on him and started to shift nervously in his seat. His unexpected movement snapped her out of her quickly depressing turning thought, and instead she started to wonder what he thought of her.

Maybe he thought she was the weird one? He would be right if he did. It wasn't normal to jump into a well at a regular basis in order to travel through time itself. And normal girls don't fight demons or go on quests to save the world. If he only knew half of the things she'd done or seen, what would he think of her? What would anyone think of her if they knew?

He shifted again and started tapping his foot but she was already gone and lost in her own musings. And so Kagome stared on. He lightly coughed in his hand and shifted yet again, seemingly unnerved by her behavior. She kept staring. He stilled all his movements as if surrendering to his fate. Her stare was as strong as ever.

But then he suddenly stood up, rising to his full height.

.

It took her by surprise and she once again woke up with a start from her stupor. At first she thought she had scared him off, or at least annoyed him enough for him to leave. He shifted undecidedly as if he couldn't decide if he should stay or get the hell away from her. But then he started walking towards her with confident steps.

She stiffened nervously. Hoping he was not going to confront her, or even worse, want to start pleasant conversation. He looked a bit intimidating with his dark clothes, height and broad shoulders.

Imagine her surprise when he instead opted to sit at the corner of the bench she occupied. The one furthest away from her as he once again slouched down comfortably on the warm hard wood as if it was _his _seat.

Well at least she wasn't alone anymore.

Now it was Kagomes turn to shift nervously. He didn't seem to notice as he stared down at his feet. Of course she couldn't really tell if he was even looking at anything at all or if he decided to take a nap beside her.

'_Stupid hood!'_

She reached out her hand towards her bag and drew it closer to herself. After all, you never know. She hoped he didn't notice her rude behavior, but he hardly paid her any attention. Silently she wondered if he sat there just so that she couldn't stare at him without hurting her neck in the process. _'Or'_, that stupid voice added in a calm tone, _'he thought you were interested and came here to see what would happen'_. She stilled at the thought, _'He better not be thinking about hitting on me'._

A couple of seconds passed but they seemed more like minutes to Kagome. Her back tensed up, _'What do I do if he does? What if he gets mad when I turn him down?'_

She gulped and glanced at him before quickly looking away. He sat, as mysterious and unmoving as ever.

She hadn't unknowingly given him a _come-hither-stare_, had she? It was just her ordinary _vacant-unnervingly-braindead-stare_, wasn't it? What if he really did think she had tried to lure him in with her womanly ways? And why, she silently asked the gods, did it work _now_ but _never_ when she actually wanted it to? Had she accidentally confused the two stares and that was why she was still single? That would explain why Inuyasha never came around. She would be scared to if he kept giving her _vacant-unnervingly-braindead-stares._

Oh boy, did she ever have some long hard hours in front or the mirror in front of her if that was the case.

Then it came to her. The reason she was feeling so out of it. Why she kept signing every time she saw a couple, family or newlyweds. Why her chest was aching, and why her life felt so empty. Well, more so than usual.

_I'm an idiot. _

But no, her stupidity wasn't the cause. Now she knew why she was in such a bad mood. Spring meant that people started to have _spring feelings. _People flirted and fell in love now more than ever. It was like mating season for animals. Except a bit more complicated than that.

Looking to her right she saw an expecting mother chatting with her friends with her husband resting his arm around her growing waist. Laughing and smiling, they practically screamed happiness. All they needed was a freaking rainbow behind them.

Looking to her left she saw a couple walking hand in hand, fingers laced together. A little more to the left she saw a group of boys trying to gain some womanly attention from the girls sitting on the grass watching them with the occasional glance as they performed street tricks.

'_Am I growing bitter?' , _she wondered when a radio brought by a family started playing love songs in a low volume.

The children playing with their dog laughed loudly before being called over by their mother. Kagome watched them running to their parents and the little blanked they had set out on the grass. Each family member now happily munching on something for their tummy.

She felt it again. That little tugging at her heart. Like a slow ache spreading over her chest. It was a longing. She wanted that. She wanted a family. Or at least a boyfriend, that's for sure.

'_Maybe I am'_, she admitted when she felt a wave of jealously run through her when she caught sight of Kain and his girlfriend sharing a moment after their games. _'Maybe I am growing bitter'. _

She tapped her fingers on the green wood beneath her in an annoyed manner and straightened from her slumped state. Reaching for her backpack she rummaged though it a bit before finding her water bottle and taking a huge gulp. Rubbing away a few drops escaping her mouth with her arm, she put the cap back on and carelessly shoved it back into the bottom of the pack that her friends referred to as, "the black hole".

Speaking of her friends…Squinting her eyes to the sun she looked to the direction her friends should be coming from.

Nothing.

She checked her watch again and sighed. Ten minutes to go then she would leave with no regrets. She could always read some notes from her class and maybe see if her grandpa needed any help later today.

Oh, blissful youth. So wild and carefree! If only it were true then she would be living the life instead of pining pathetically over the past or cleaning out dusty old sheds. Instead of going into a man hunting spree like the rest of the single female population, Kagome was hanging around with her almost 90 year old grandpa. Wonderful.

Life is meant for living, as her elders would say. Or was it, youth is wasted on the young?

Longingly her eyes followed another elderly couple walking past her green bench. No touches or words of affection could be seen, but just the way they walked side by side, matching each others slow strides made her ache with a slowly bubbling jealousy. She tapped her fingers on the warm wood she was seated on as she felt the trail the woman left behind her consisting of strong perfume still laying thick in the air.

The man beside her sneezed.

'_God, this is pathetic.' _She started at her own thoughts. But the words were hers and couldn't be denied.

'_I wonder' 'Could it be that I am simply waiting for someone to see me?'_

The sound of a grunt broke the silence that had hung over the green bench after the drug addicts sudden desire to make her company, as he lightly coughed into his sleeve making her look at him worriedly. He seemed to recover very quickly though as he sat back in his slouch in a relaxed manner.

He took out a well worn book out of his surprisingly large pocket and Kagome only assumed he was reading it when he placed it in his lap and tilted his head down.

On closer inspection it was one of those thick books filled with sudoku. Tapping a pen on the opened page the man seemed to ponder his next move.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_Tap tap… _The sound of something dropping.

Down on the bench it fell and then proceeded to roll down to the hard gray stones with a subtle click near her sandaled feet. She bent down on reflex to retrieve it. The black pens weight settled in her palm and it was then that she remembered who it belonged to. Slowly she sat up, pen in hand and turned to him, "You dropped this".

He sat still with his attention on his book. But she was most certain he heard her for then ever so slowly he lifted his head and looked her way. Or rather he looked down at her feet. She could only make out his chin and his mouth that was a tense hard line. _'Don't tell me it's a anger management case', _her mind frantically said.

Carefully she indicated her hand for him to take it but he refrained. She hesitated and got nervous, contemplating whether she should just leave the pen on the bench instead.

But she didn't have to when he reached out his hand to finally take it.

His fingers closed over the offered top of the pen and he took it.

Imagine her surprise when he threw it over his shoulder.

"Wha…what?", she didn't have anymore time to say anything for then he clasped her hand still hanging in midair in an iron grip. The pen fell down on the ground with an audible click as she gasped in surprise. He tightened his grip when she fruitlessly started tugging, "What are you doing? Let me go! I don't have anything!"

He ignored her and leaned down closer to her. "Let me go!", Kagome hissed in both outrage and fright but he simply pulled at her hand to make her come closer.

He was practically right in front of her face but even as she felt his breath on her cheeks she didn't look up from his strong hold of her hand. She started scratching him with her nails to try to get him to let go as she yelled, "Help! Help! Please help me! Anybody!"

The families dog started barking loudly in the background and she could faintly hear the murmurs around her, but in the typical big city fashion no one strode to action immediately. Instead a small crowd started to form around the pair.

"I was wondering", he started in the middle of her struggle in a raspy voice born from a dry throat, "When I would finally get the courage…" He paused when she ceased fighting him and looked up from their clasping hands to his face that was now fully visible. She paled when she saw him for the first time in, for him, 500 years. The dogs barking faded into nothing when he gulped but held her gaze with determination, " I was wondering when you would finally notice me".

At her surprised face he gave a hesitant smile and his golden eyes sparkled. "Took you long enough… Kagome…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Who is ever fully happy with their work? But I think I managed to somewhat catch the feeling I wanted. Eh… I think.

Feel free to speak your mind.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
